


假日

by Olamicabron



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Bottom Henry Cavill, Hermaphrodites, M/M, Male Lactation
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26954575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olamicabron/pseuds/Olamicabron
Relationships: Sam Claflin/Henry Cavill
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	假日

想听什么新故事呢？

山姆缠着他絮叨，很多时候亨利会笑着说别闹了，侧身躲开他热情张开的双臂，可谁都知道亨利只是恃宠而骄。

蝉鸣声声的闷热午后，庭院里洒满了艳阳的蜜金光辉。亨利握着水管浇花，紧身的背心被汗浸湿，勾勒出上身的丰满曲线，软绵的大奶子中央甚至挤出了一道乳沟。山姆盯着他裸露出来的湿漉漉的皮肤，像春梦中躁动的青少年般心痒难耐。

他的缪斯，带着情动的芳香闯进了他的假日。

他总喜欢捉弄亨利，灵巧地溜到他身后突然抱住那肉乎乎的身子，任他年长的情人难为情地扭摆腰胯，他却暗暗收紧圈在腰上的手臂，顺着衣服下摆摸进了亨利滑嫩的乳沟，揉捏惹人怜爱的两团奶肉。

亨利受到惊吓，挣脱时却被水管绊倒，跌坐在地，冰凉的液体从头到脚浇了他一身，湿透的背心裹着他丰满的美乳，小奶头敏感地凸起，隔着层半透明的布料显出熟透的浆果色。而他仍保持着摔倒时双腿大开的姿势，深埋在里面的美蚌都被人看了个彻底。

可亨利毫不在意，只顾着喊山姆的大名，声音里带着愠怒。山姆充耳不闻，笑嘻嘻地压在他身上，用嘴堵住了他一张一合的甜美唇瓣。

欢愉的夏日一到夜晚，阵雨便冲刷下石台阶，山姆缠绵地抱着亨利在自家的小花园里亲吻。他这个长不大的男人总喜欢趴在亨利身上，用脑袋拱他晃荡着奶水的乳肉，在美人的娇嗔下叼起一颗奶头慢慢吸吮。

夜空中繁星闪烁，引流进来的人工湖发出汩汩的声响，太静又太响亮，亨利眼眸湿润，迷茫地搂紧了怀中之人的后背，就连忍不住发出的娇喘也带着母爱的妥协。他喜欢哺育饥饿的孩子，像山姆这种直率展露对他乳房的迷恋的人，他更加无法拒绝。

再之后，山姆掰开了亨利热奶油般肥厚的两瓣臀肉，回到了令他心安的销魂地。只见两片红肿的阴唇弱弱地保护着娇嫩的裂缝，吐露情动的淫水，山姆低下头，将脸埋进了亨利软绵绵的屁股里，近乎膜拜般上下舔舐他散发熟妇淫香的肥屄。美人历经无数情事，却也在今天因年轻人直白的动作而感到无所适从。自己勾引来的小狼狗津津有味地舔着他的逼，还用尖牙研磨他的阴蒂，激得他淫水一小股一小股地喷出，还险些被男人粗糙的胡须磨到溢尿。

将亨利舔到小高潮后，山姆便掏出阴茎在亨利多汁的女穴上又碾又蹭，龟头不时戳顶敏感的小阴蒂。亨利的耳根红透了，难耐地扭动肥圆的翘臀，享受淫水混着阴毛刮擦嫩屄的快感。

平时矜贵的美人如今淫态毕露，屄肉肥软湿泞，像从早到晚不停接客那样狼狈。在山姆的鸡巴捅进去的时候，亨利甚至排尿一般潮吹出一股小水柱，完后他害羞地缩在年轻人怀里，喉头里压抑着媚叫，毕竟他可不想在山姆面前丢了颜面，显得自己像毫无经验的处女。

但很快，山姆便发现亨利肥乳喷奶、小腹抽动，淫蚌裹着鸡巴又绞又吮，原本端庄优雅的脸上也逐渐显露出痴态。山姆知道，美人已经被他肏开了。

“以后多来我这里，好吗？”山姆收起调侃的心思，认真说道，却在亨利迷茫地眨巴眼睛时忍不住在他可爱的脸上舔了一下。

“嗯……”亨利发出含糊的声音，在几次戳顶后，山姆才听清他细细碎碎的话语，“那你要过来接我嘛……”

山姆愣了一下，才意识到亨利在向他撒娇。没想到自己轻而易举地就得到了美人的垂青的年轻人当场抱着亨利猛亲脸颊，像个没头没脑的孩童一样表达着喜悦。亨利脸上糊满了男人的口水，感觉自己像被凯尔扑到地上狂舔了一通似的，心里倒是觉得快乐得很。

至少比自己平时伺候的老男人们要有意思多了。

亨利食不餍足地舔舔嘴唇，双腿往小狼狗腰上一夹，山姆深吸一口气，握住他的肥臀就开始猛凿淫逼，直把亨利所剩无几的羞耻心肏出体外。听着美人淫叫连连，山姆的鸡巴在那能生孩子的逼穴里乱戳乱捅，最后深深一插，将浓精射进了他空虚的小子宫。亨利脚趾绷紧，也媚叫着被男人的灌精送上了高潮。 

情事过后的亨利睡眼迷蒙，咕哝着自己困了，翻了个身就想睡觉，而山姆爱不释手地揉玩他肉嘟嘟的身子，丝毫没有刚发泄过的疲态。

到了半夜，亨利被精力十足的山姆睡奸致醒。他睁开双眼，发现自己仍躺在雨后的小花园里，而山姆的动作甚至比早些时间更加狂热。亨利酸痛的屄里装满了肮脏的白浊，涨得难受，而男人每一次抽插都仿佛要挤出先前射进去的白花花的精液。亨利不痛不痒地抱怨着，很快就转变成新一轮的娇吟。

随他去吧——亨利只能这么想，反正自己是被小狼狗爱着的，多被内射几次又有什么关系呢。

end


End file.
